Image sensors have largely replaced film in imaging systems. Typical image sensors, such as charge coupled device (CCD) arrays and CMOS imagers are typically based on crystalline silicon substrates and are thus almost perfectly flat. However, flat image sensors can only handle light coming in from a narrow field of view. In order to widen the field of view, complicated, delicate and expensive lens systems are used to focus the light from a wider area onto the flat sensor. However, such lenses add weight and add significantly to imaging system expense.
Forming a curved image sensor has long been proposed as a means of creating wide angle imaging systems using relatively simple and light lens systems, because the focal plane of a simple light lens system generally forms a spherical section. Curved image sensors have other applications, including robotic sensor systems. However, forming a curved sensor has proven to be logistically difficult. Many semiconductor processes, such as photolithographic processes, are not easily adapted to implementation on a curved surface. In addition, when excessive stress is applied to crystalline sensor structures, sensor cracking may result.
Thus an effective inexpensive method of forming a curved, hemispherical shaped image sensor is needed.